002. The Butler, Very Skilled
The Butler, Very Skilled (その執事、万能, Sono Shitsuji, Bannō) is chapter 2 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary Sebastian and Ciel go to pick up a cane to replace one that Finnian broke. At the mansion, Finnian is seen crying because he accidentally destroyed a tree, and is afraid Sebastian will be mad enough to the point of preventing him to watch "Rowdy Count VIII" with Ciel. Breaking down in tears, he hears a noise and is seen being grabbed by an unknown individual. When Ciel and Sebastian return to the manor, they find that the foyer is decorated with ribbons, flowers, stuffed animals, bows, and other rather girly accessories. They begin to slowly roam the manor in confusion until Baldroy, and the rest of the servants, angrily approaches them, and it is seen that even the servants have been dressed up in cute outfits as well, except for Mey-Rin, who in the confusion, escaped with a hug. Ciel and Sebastian go to investigate who the "crazy girl" is, and discover that a guest has arrived, Elizabeth Midford, performing a makeover on Tanaka to make him look like Antoinette. Upon noticing Ciel, She greets him warmly, dashing towards him, giving him a hug, much to his discomfort. Sebastian greets her, stating it has been a while since he has last laid eyes on her. She reveals that she has a pink bonnet adorned with flowers for Sebastian, causing the servants to attempt not to break out in laughter. The other servants question who she is, and Sebastian reveals that she is Ciel's fiancée. Elizabeth then requests that they have a dance party upon hearing that it is "like a dream", which Ciel refuses to do, although she ignores him. Ciel is then seen returning to work, irked about the Elizabeth situation, stating to simply feed her and send her on her way, but Sebastian easily points out that his refusal to dance has less to do with not wanting to entertain a "little girl," but more to do with the fact that he does not know how to dance. Sebastian points out that not learning to dance could bode badly for him in the future, and that he should learn now. Ciel wonders how they can find a dance tutor on such short notice when Sebastian says he will teach him. Appalled, Ciel initially refuses, but Sebastian manages to make the former dance with him anyway. After a few attempts at tutoring Ciel on how to dance, Sebastian comments that Ciel is a terrible dancer, but Ciel blames it on having such a large dancing partner. Sebastian then comments that his sour face is off-putting, and tells him to "smile happily," which causes Ciel to burst out in anger at the Butler, before faintly saying he has forgotten how. Mey-Rin helps Elizabeth prepare her attire for the ball, Elizabeth insists that Mey-Rin attend the ball, attempting to remove her glasses, providing the maid with displeasure. Ciel then approaches Elizabeth in the clothes she picked out for him, and she compliments how cute he looks, until she notices that he is not wearing the ring she selected for him. He says the ring he is wearing is fine. Elizabeth begins to throw a tantrum, saying the ring is uncute and cries stating that Ciel doesn't care about the things she bought for him. Ciel attempts to explain to Elizabeth what the ring represents before she quickly takes it from him. She examines the ring, commenting on how old and how unpleasant it looks. Ciel shouts, demanding the ring back. Elizabeth becomes baffled, not understanding Ciel's anger at her. She bursts out, demanding to know why he is mad at her. She becomes upset. She begins blaming the ring, taking her anger and confusion out on, stating she hates it, and breaks it. Ciel becomes scarred, witnessing the ring his family held for generations shatter. Enraged, he into moves to slap her, but Sebastian stops him under the guise that he forgot his new cane. Sebastian then apologizes to Elizabeth for Ciel's behavior towards her and explains that the ring she just broke was a one-of-a-kind, family ring that has been in the Phantomhive family for generations. Elizabeth states she had no idea that the ring meant so much to him. On the verge of tears towards her fiancée, she attempts to apologize. This was interrupted when Ciel throws the broken pieces out the window, to everyone's surprise. Elizabeth, claiming not to care, that it is just an 'old ring'. Ciel addresses that it doesn't matter if he wears the ring or not, that he will still the head of The Phantomhive House. Ciel approaches Elizabeth and dries her tears, asking if she would like to dance. Happy, she dances with Ciel, saying it is indeed "like a dream", as the rumors had stated. Tanaka and Finnian are also seen dancing with each other, while Baldroy refuses to dance with Mey-Rin. That night, Sebastian helps Ciel to bed, and Ciel says that they wasted the day. Sebastian asks if he is not happy, and Ciel calls him an idiot. Sebastian questions this when Ciel gazes upon his ringless finger, as Ciel was the one who put on quite a show over a ring he actually cares deeply about. He then reveals that he fixed the ring, much to Ciel's shock. Sebastian tells Ciel that the ring exists to be on his finger and to take good care of it. Ciel agrees and comments that the ring has seen many deaths, that he sometimes hears the voices of his ancestors speak to him, screaming and crying and that it frightens him that one day he will share the same fate. Sebastian states the moon is far too high and that he should rest. As Sebastian turns to go, Ciel asks him to stay until he falls asleep, and Sebastian says he will be by his side until his death. Upon walking out, Sebastian has a remembrance of the recent events of the day, returning to Ciel's monologue to Elizabeth as well as Ciel asking Sebastian to "stay". Sebastian forms a devilish grin, he leaves, commenting that he must prepare for the next day. Characters in Order of Appearance *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Shopkeeper *Finnian *Baldroy *Mey-Rin *Elizabeth Midford *Tanaka Navigation pl:002. Ten kamerdyner potrafi wszystko! de:Kapitel 2: Dieser Butler kann einfach alles ru:Талантливый дворецкий es:002. Ese Mayordomo, Tan Lleno de Inspiración it:Capitolo 2 Category:Chapters Category:Black Butler Arc